


In the Snow

by AlisOk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisOk/pseuds/AlisOk
Summary: Emma Swan has just graduated college, and along with her best friend Ruby is about to embark on a winter working a ski season at the private chalet of the Mills family. But she has no idea what's in store when she crosses paths with the Mills' youngest daughter, Regina.





	1. Chapter 1: It begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever's clicked on this link! Thank you!  
> This is officially my first Fic! (long time reader, first time writer) so please go easy on me... this story has been a loooong time in the making but I'm hoping that posting this will give me the incentive to keep writing coz I enjoy it!   
> THE FIRST SIX CHAPTERS OF THIS WORK ARE HELLA SHORT. THEY GET LONGER FROM 7 ONWARDS, NOW THAT THE PLOT MOVES ON A BIT, SORRY TO ANYONE THAT'S BEEN FRUSTRATED BY THIS.

“C’mon Em! It’ll be amazing!” The two girls peered into the bright laptop screen on the blonde’s bed in their shared college accommodation. 

“I dunno Rubes.. I don’t know the first thing about winter sports!” 

“You don’t need to, that’s why you should go! Think, okay?” The brunette held her hands up as if painting a picture. 

“4 months of snow and sun, staying in a gorgeous chalet, learning to ski-”

“Or snowboard,” 

“Or snowboard, yeah…” the lanky Brunette rolled her eyes at her best friend’s interruption. “but, seriously- think; we’ll make great food, we’ll go out on the town at night, and we’ll be getting paid. Paid, Emma- real money!” 

The blonde looked back down at the overly bright web page advertising ‘chalet host job opportunities in the French alps!!’ with a strained expression. The offer did look good, almost too good… but it was way out of Emma’s comfort zone, something the blonde really didn’t deal with well. 

Even going to university had been hard for her, as a girl she’d been batted around foster homes until she’d given up trying to mix with new people, to the point that it had become part of her personality.   
Now a 22 year old woman, she- along with Ruby, her best friend- were about to embark on their first year in ‘the real world’ following 4 years of a criminal justice degree at UPenn. 

Neither, however- had managed to land a paid job during their final year, and though the dream for both was to go into law enforcement, neither had the funds to attend a training school at the moment.  
Emma, dangerously deep in her overdraft at this point in the year, had been trawling less and less appealing job applications in the area for over an hour when Ruby had burst in. 

“ooh ooh AND, did I mention that we get bonuses and tips from whoever we serve, if we serve them, well…” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a chuckle and a playful shove from her friend. 

“Okay Ems,” Ruby began, seeing the hesitancy in her best friend’s face. 

“the applications don’t need to be in for another month and a half, I’ll give you a week to decide, no pressure. But I’m doing mine Sunday, join me or be square!” 

“yeah, that’s not...” the brunette had already whirled out of the room. 

“The saying…” Emma finished to her room’s walls.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, Emma decided to try and not think about it at all until Thursday at least.

By Tuesday, she’d failed.

Wednesday, she started reading other people’s accounts of their experiences, trying to discourage herself, but she found nothing but glowing reviews and cursed everything nothing in particular for getting her this hung up.

On Friday, she frustratedly barged into ruby’s room;

“Okay fine! I’m in, but only because of the money,”

The brunette slowly leaned back on her- rather broken- old office chair, her air of superiority slightly lost with the strained whine of the seat mechanism.

“Wow, a day later than I thought it’d take… maybe you do have more restraint than I thought Swan!” the brunette spun her chair back to her desk and brought up the colourful website again.

“Let’s get started then, what experience have you had in the catering industry?”

It was going to be a long evening…

\-------

A month after placing their applications, both girls received an incredibly eloquent email, forwarded by the agency they’d applied to- from a Ms C, Mills. The email detailed the need for two hands to help in her family’s private chalet in _La Clusaz_ for the duration of the winter season.

 

_Dear sir/Madam,_

_I am writing to request two hosts for this upcoming winter season to aide my family; consisting of myself, my husband Henry, and our two daughters, plus our youngest’s partner with our activities, and to open up and maintain the chalet in our absence during the 5 month period._

_The chalet will be very frequently used this year in celebration of our younger daughter’s engagement, and the family will be hosting several large gatherings, including the couple’s official engagement party at the house. The dates for these celebrations will be emailed upon confirmation of employment of staff, along with any logistical details the help will need._

_There is little in addition to this information that I can provide at this early period in time, though I ask that any help employed be sent our usual introduction book and the regular special requirements information given to all newly employed staff._

_I expect any help employed to be competent and diligent during their time here, capable of assisting with any culinary, household, or activity issues that may arise during the season. Though, after several years of impressive staff provided by your company, including the very much loved David and Mary-Margret for the previous 3 years, I am confident that this year will not be an exception._

_Regards_

_Senator C. Mills._

“Ooh, ‘ _Senator mills’…_  you can tell she’s got a stick up her ass through that email alone- quite a skill!” the brunette laughed.

“Or quite a stick…” Emma added, somewhat nervously. She was already intimidated by this woman, and the thought of working for her for 5 months only highlighted the Blonde’s feeling of inadequacy.

“What does she mean ‘ _activity issues’_?” She asked.

“Oh lord knows! But we’ll be okay, we can think on our feet! Plus, we’ve got each other” Ruby lightly responded, throwing an arm around the blonde kneeling next to her.

Suddenly she started rocking vigorously side to side, crooning ‘ _I got you babe’_ by Sonny and Cher, painfully off key.

Laughing, Emma used her superior strength to stop the brunette’s awful warbling by pulling her off her chair and on to the floor next to her.

Side by side, laughing, the pair stared at the ceiling as the enormity of what was happening hit.

“well…” ruby started.

“we’re going” Emma finished.


	3. Chapter 3

“it’s a shame they’ve only got daughters, no hot guys in the house to have some fun with… except the boyfriend…”

“Ruby!”


	4. Chapter 4

By September 26th both girls had received all the information they needed, brought all of the equipment they could possibly ever need, AND gone on a week-long and very posh culinary course- paid for by the agency.

And Emma still felt extremely unprepared.

Maybe it was the inherent orphan need to impress everyone superior to her, but by mid-October she was in full-on panic mode.

“Ems,

Em…

EMMA!”

“huh? Yeah?” She was pulled out of her panicked daze by Ruby’s third attempt.

“Stop pacing girl, you’re making me feel sick. I’d like to save that for the plane please?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” The shorter woman perched on the foot of space free from bags on her housemate’s bed, and picked at a hangnail nervously.

“how long till the taxi’s here?”

“Oh, probably about 2 minutes less than the last time you asked?”

“Yeah, right… okay…”

“Emma, seriously- calm down. I’m sure they’re lovely people, and you’ve got me!” Ruby knelt in front of the blonde to try and catch her eye, she gave what she hoped was a comforting smile and a warm pat on the knee when the blonde returned a slight smile.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and both girls sprang up, grabbing their bags before piling out of the door.

Emma took one last look into their house that would sit empty for the next 5 months, she took a deep breath and steeled herself, drawing the door closed.

Whatever happened was meant to happen, there was nothing she could so about it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Holy shit…” Ruby let out a low whistle and the pair stood before the giant oak structure. It looked like it had grown out of the ground it sat on and dwarfed the neighbouring chalets.

“This is just for one family?” Emma asked, to no one in particular, and jumped when a male voice responded from behind them.

“Yep, pretty impressive, isn’t it?”

Both women whirled around to see a devilishly handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stood behind them, arms folded over his matching gilet and shirt for ‘ _sun and snow_ ’ ski company- the same one the women worked for.

“Sorry, and you are?” Ruby- ever the confident one, dispensed with pleasantries immediately.

“Killian, Killian Jones. I’m hosting the chalet just down the road, being rented this season, mostly by extra guests for the Mills’ parties…” At the apprehensive looks on both girls’ faces, he continued in his gruff English accent, “good luck with that by the by! You two newbies? Coming from America must be quite a feat for two little girlies like yourselves…” he leered over them and Emma felt uneasy to her core, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes and decided she would keep her distance from him wherever possible.

“Okay, well it was nice chatting- uh? Keith? Kevin?” Ruby had clearly had enough as well and Emma had to stifle a chuckle at her friend’s teasing. There was no way you could forget a name like Killian and they both knew it, but the inside joke was one that the women shared and it never failed to make the blonde laugh on nights out.

They turned away from the rather shocked, rejected brit and headed into what would be their home for the next 5-6 months.

They easily found their room on the ground floor, next to the boot room (which Ruby had to define, as to Emma it looked like a kind of laundry room, with far too high a temperature). The room was relatively large, with two cabin bunk beds build into two adjacent walls, clearly installed for the potential of having more help around the chalet. It worried Emma a little- were there meant to be four people? Would the two of them be drowning in work? She deliberately ignored her own brain, determined to think in a more positive mindset while in this luxurious building.

“A bed each! Nothing personal, but a bit of space would be nice!” She was pulled out of her internalising by ruby, throwing her carry-on luggage on to the top bunk of the bed facing the door.

“Oh I see how it is, do I smell bad or something?” Emma mocked outrage and copied Ruby’s actions, throwing her backpack on the bottom bunk of the 2nd bed at right angle to Ruby’s.

“well… have you smelled yourself after the gym?” The brunette replied with a smirk, which Emma couldn’t help but mirror. “c’mon, let’s check out the rest of this castle! Before the devil family arrive!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for including the pirate, this is a SQ story I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

“Rubes…”

“yeah?” The brunette popped her head round from inside the extensive pantry, a smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

“there’s an elevator”

“A what?”

“They’ve got a freaking elevator in their house!”

“no way…”

“yes way, and have you seen the pool and spa in the basement?!”

“oh my GOD! Okay they’re officially too rich for their own good…”

“Who’s too rich for their own good?” A decidedly unfamiliar voice queried from behind them. Both girls whirled round wide-eyed, coming face to face with a ruggishly handsome man, who looked like he’d just stepped out of a fairytale. He was wearing a ‘ _sun and snow’_ shirt, identical to Killian’s and the girls’ (except this one looked like a child’s shirt over his large frame) in addition to a professionally passive expression. It was a slight comfort to the girls to see the absence of anger in the man’s kind features, having clearly been caught badmouthing their employers to a more senior member of staff.

“I’m David Nolan.” He added, his face sliding into a charming grin, showing the ladies that he’d forgotten the overheard comments.

“I’m Emma, my loose- tongued friend here is Ruby...” Emma stepped in in place of her rather bashful looking friend, an un-forced smile gracing her features in return. “you’re David as in the David that worked for the Mills’ for, like- forever?”

“I wouldn’t say forever,” David chortled, “That makes me feel _really_ old!”

“oh no, you don’t look old at all, in- in fact you must be like, what? 30?” Ruby finally flirtily chimed in, eyes doughey as a cartoon character.

“Yes David and his wife Mary Margret only left last year, remember from Ms Mills’s email?” Emma turned to her friend, heavily emphasising the word “wife” and shooting the brunette a _‘please don’t make this uncomfortable’_ look. 

“I was just popping in to meet the new guys,” he gave Emma a hearty slap on the shoulder, as she was nearer of the two. “My wife and I have been promoted this season to senior managers, I will be line managing this building, _Chalet Roche_ and _Chalet Allemange_ as well. I have your welcome packs with specific information about the chalet. I trust you two were okay with everything you were taught on the course last week?”

Both girls nodded confirmation, they had both taken a compulsory catering and housekeeping course the two weeks prior, though Emma was still unsure about several of the skills she’d been taught.

“Okay great. Now in addition to that info, the family has a few personal preferences with regards to room set ups, meals and equipment. For each week that guests stay you will need to create a weekly meal plan for breakfast and dinner, this chalet is privately owned but normal rules apply, and the family will sort out their own lunches. Of course for any large parties we will bring in extra guys to help, the family has already let us know of two large parties they will be hosting. One in the second week, and one in roughly the eighth week though that is subject to change. The first is the annual family party held here, and the second…” David lowered his voice conspicuously and leaned towards the girls, as if about to spill a secret. “is hopefully an engagement party for their daughter Regina and her boyfriend, Robin.”

“Wait, hopefully? Ms Mills’s email seemed to suggest that the two were already engaged?” the girls were baffled, this pre-arranged marriage style stuff sat uncomfortably for both of them, but it was ruby that spoke up.

“Well, yes…” David at least had the good sense to look uncomfortable “Cora Mills is a rather, uh... how can I put this… driven woman, especially with regards to their younger daughter. She is grooming Regina to take over from her as senator in Maine, and to look respectable in government, Regina needs a husband.”

Both girls stared back in shock, it felt as though they had suddenly jumped decades back in time, and David- seemingly noticing the silent judgement- jumped to cover himself. “Don’t worry, the two are very happy together! I’m sure Regina will say yes, she knows just as well as her mother does how much she requires a husband. She is a very professional young woman, but I am sure that will become abundantly clear upon meeting the family.”

Neither of the women fancied responding, both of them working through layers of shock and confusion towards this mysterious family, so he bid them farewell and made a hasty retreat from the situation. David informed the women that the Mills’s would be arriving sometime in the 2 weeks upcoming and both girls should get some early nights to become accustomed to the early start times they’d be having.

\---

They decided to ignore his advice


	7. Chapter 7

****

It was Ruby, naturally- who convinced her friend that a night out would be a good idea.

“it’s the _best_ way to get to know a place! And the people! This whole resort is owned by posh American families by the looks of it, I’m sure we aren’t the only ‘local help’ that’s been hired,” Ruby continued, using air quotes for emphasis. “I bet we could even find some attractive Pennsylvanians to hang with, this place is literally ran by Americans! C’mooonn… you KNOW you want to”

In the end, Emma was dragged out, practically by her hair, to one of the many bars just a short walk from their chalet. The bar was, as imagined- rammed with chalet hosts, mostly English speaking and friendly.

Within the first 10 minutes the taller brunette had made close friends with at least 5 people, and now having been in the bar several hours, Emma found herself wedged uncomfortably between Ruby- whom was in full flirt mode with a petite brunette Australian Emma hadn’t gotten the name of- and a 6ft beer-soaked guy passed out in his seat on the other side.

She'd just slammed her 5th whiskey and felt that worrying burning feeling in her stomach. “Hey, Rubes- I’m stepping out for some air!" The Blonde’s statement fell on deaf ears. It took a sharp elbow to her friend’s ribs and some expressive hand gestures for Ruby to grasp the gist over the thumping music. Luckily, she quickly slid out of the booth to let Emma make a beeline for the exit.

Outside, Emma leant against a very cold stone pillar, closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp night air to stop her head spinning. She’d drank too much too quick, and though she was used to cold winters back at home, this was a new level of cold. Plus she could have sworn that the altitude was doing something weird to her head, and it was all culminating in a sick feeling in her stomach.

“So, you came out then..." The familiar voice crawled across her skin and didn't help with her sickness when it didn't stop. 

"You surprise me. You’re either much more of a party animal than I thought, or a complete novice at chalet hosting to be out on the first night of season…”

Had Emma’s eyes been open she most likely would have rolled them, she was pretty sure it was the guy they'd met earlier that day, and thanks to Ruby's joking, she'd genuinely forgotten his name. 

She eventually cracked her eyes open to find the exact face she was expecting…

“oh, it’s you, hi erm… kevin”

There was a brief flash of hurt in the brit’s eyes, before a slightly cooler smile spread across his dark face.

“Killian, and I would have expected a slightly fonder greeting for a friendly face… Where’s your friend? Is she out? I would’ve pegged her as the party animal- no offence”

“None taken, she is. She’s inside, flirting with an Australian”

“lucky guy…”

“girl.”

“what?”

“never mind… you know you don’t have to stay out here with me, I’m just fine thank you.” The line lost its conviction somewhat as Emma’s head wouldn’t stop lolling down to the left-hand side.

“mmm hmm, well I consider myself a gentleman, and would never leave a damsel in distress!” He stepped closer to her, but before she could shove him away, he simply held up a sturdy arm and pushed her slowly sliding form back upright against the pillar and stepped back out of her personal space.

“mmokay, maybe…” she observed him with squinted eyes.

“okay what?”

“maybe you are… in, _some regards…_ a gentleman…” she slurred “eew, have you been drinking rum?!” She finally caught the rank odour on the man’s breath, instantly reminding her of too many rough-handed foster ‘fathers’…

“you know it love, finest liquor out there!” he replied with an impish grin “Did you know the pirates used to drink it?”

“of course I do, I’ve seen pirates of the cari- _hick_ -bbean” She shoved him away before he could protest, stepping back into the humid heat of the dancefloor. Slowly she pushed through the throngs of sweaty bodies to where her dark-haired friend was now whispering in the ear of the same petite Australian.

“EMMA! YOU’RE BACK! HOORAH! HAHAHA” Ruby yelled, somehow too loud even for the deafeningly loud dancefloor. “THIS, WAIT, _THIS_.” She continued, pointing to her shorter companion. “IS BELLE, ISN'T THAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME?”

Belle was clearly not as inebriated as either of the two women, and a silently exchanged look between her and Emma showed that the irony of Ruby’s statement was not lost on either of them.

“Okay Rubes, I think we should go now! I’m tired and we have to be up in like, 3 hours!” indeed, the club was rapidly emptying as hosts headed back to sleep off some of the alcohol in their systems.

The three women headed back up the icy slope to the largest chalets in the resort. Belle, as it turns out, was contracted in _Chalet Allemange_ , Adjacent to the Mills’s monstrous mansion, and spent most of the surprisingly arduous trek back up, both dragging a _very_ drunk Ruby and gossiping about the owner of the other- rather impressive- chalet.

“His name is Richard Gold, or at least I have assumed… he asks to be addressed only as _Mr Gold_ , but one time I saw some mail her received, addressed to him as Mr R. Gold, so I assumed…”

“could be Rupert,” Emma chimed in,

“or Robert” Ruby slurred

“Yeah but I chose Richard coz he’s living up to his nickname!”

Ruby burst out laughing immediately, while Emma took a moment to catch up with the bad joke.

“DICK!!” Ruby spluttered between ripples out laughter, stopping to double over for a minute.

“Is he really that awful?” Emma enquired, a smile also spread across her face.

“oh yeah, but he’s nothing compared…” the Australian trailed off

“wait… why did you stop? What were you gonna say?”

“No, don’t worry about it!”

“Belle, tell us…” all three girls stood in ankle deep snow, the laughter dying on their lips with the change of topic.

“Its just that, well… all of the returning hosts have given nicknames to the residents, and senator mills’ nickname is _The Queen of Hearts…_ ” both girls looked understandably confused, so Belle elaborated, “you’ve read the Alice in wonderland books right? Well Cora has made a reputation as being rather cut throat throughout the years… a cold-hearted businesswoman, incapable of love from what we’ve seen… perfectly willing to cut-“ Belle drew a finger across her neck for emphasis “Any member of staff, business partner, friend or even family member off if it so pleases her.”

“Oh my god…” Emma was starting to get a sinking feeling about her new bosses, this was the second unfavourable assessment in however many hours…

They reached _Chalet Montagne_  (The Mills chalet) and Emma practically forced belle inside, she needed to know all the information she could about her new bosses, however terrifying, and now here they were, perched awkwardly in a lounge that felt decidedly unlike home. 

“so we call Zelena _The Wicked Witch of the West…_ ” at Emma’s shocked face, Belle quickly explained, “have you ever seen _Wicked?_ The musical?” the blonde bobbed her head yes “Well, we went more for the ‘put upon woman, constantly overlooked in favour of her younger sister, endlessly jealous’ blah blah blah… anyway, I didn’t come up with the names!”

“okay well, she doesn’t sound so bad… but like have you spoken to her? does-”

“-look, Emma. I’m getting the impression you’re a bit of a stress head, you really don’t need to worry- I’m sure you’ll be fine! I need to go, coz its really late and you _really_ need to sleep off some of the alcohol in your system right now…” The smaller woman stood from the plush sofa that they were perched on and headed for the front door, and Emma resignedly followed to show her out.

 “Belle, wait-” The blonde grabbed Belle’s forearm as the woman stepped out into the cold. “you didn’t tell me about Regina!”

“Emma,” belle began, with a strange look somewhere between sympathy and bemusement on her face, “ _Trust me_ , You don’t want me to…” she turned to leave again but was once more pulled back.

“Uh, okay- then um… then just tell me her nickname then? What does every one call her?”

The Aussie paused, regarding Emma for a moment, before resigning herself.

“ _The Evil Queen_ , we call Regina _The Evil Queen._ ” And with that the petite woman disappeared into the darkness, leaving Emma both metaphorically and literally frozen in the doorway.

Still way too drunk, and with visions of this villainous family swimming in her head, Emma trudged to her bunk. She shuffled by Ruby, who had passed out on the floor next to her bunk a minute after walking in the door, and fell face first on to her mattress in her clothes.

This was how David found them both a few hours later. 

He sighed and knocked heavily on the wide open door, first timers always ignored his advice.

Both girls startled into consciousness, and Emma- not used to sleeping in bunks promptly sat straight up, knocking her head on the bunk above.

“ugh, what time?” ruby mumbled from the floor.

“Do you mean, _what time_ _is it, David?”_ He enquired, suppressing a chuckle.

Both girls groaned and traipsed over to the bathroom to brush teeth and get ready for the day. The one benefit of passing out fully clothed was that it only took some deodorant, and a makeup wipe to look presentable, and both ladies emerged from their bathrooms looking a darn sight fresher than they felt.

David gave the girls a full practical brief in the kitchen, with regards to maintaining both the chalet and the family’s skiing equipment. Ruby was in charge keeping of Cora and Henry Mills’ room and bathroom and the two living areas pristine, while Emma had the two daughters’ rooms, with ensuites to clean, as well as any spare rooms that were used. They would both work together on every meal, which either they would choose from the preset meal list, or be requested by the family the day before. By the looks of it, they would be making be more than one course every mealtime.

The only dietary requirement was Henry Mills’ diabetes medication to be taken with every meal, and Regina’s severe hazelnut allergy, however David informed the girls that the family were mindful of both of these issues.

Wary of the women’s reaction to the parties being hosted, David danced around the topic, mentioning a few of the more ‘prestigious’ guests and suggesting a few ideas for the menu, before sending them both off to refresh the rooms for the first time in several months.

\---

Emma had finished turning over Zelena’s rather dark and depressing room within 20 minutes, chuckling to herself at the irony of the woman’s apparent obsession with the colour green.

“If only she knew…” The blonde muttered to herself as she ascended the stairs to the floor that contained Regina’s room and one other guest room.

Emma pushed open the heavy oak door that had an ornate _R_ engraved in it and stepped into the bedroom of the so-called _‘Evil Queen’_.

The room was gigantic, and completely pristine, every piece of furniture looked as though it had been carefully chosen and placed by the millimetre, a fine layer of dust on the surfaces was the only indication the room hadn’t just been cleaned. Unlike the rest of the house, Regina’s room was filled with character. This was the room of a young girl, tweaked and adjusted as she had grown- sentimental artefacts of a child sat beside tasteful (if not somewhat false-looking) décor of a woman with money. Pictures of strangers faces adorned the walls in tasteful, understated frames, along with stunning oil canvases depicting landscapes and silhouettes in a skill and style that had Emma captivated. In the corner of the room, leaning against a worn leather chaise stood an ancient looking cello and on a wall mount beside it hung an equally aged violin. All of these pieces were coming together to paint an image of this mysterious ‘Regina’ in Emma’s mind and she couldn’t help but want to know more. Dangerous or not, this woman fascinated her.

A large, formal print of what Emma could only assume was the Mills family, hung above the head of Regina’s Queen-sized bed, and Emma found herself standing for a long moment looking up at the 4 sets of eyes that stared back down at her. Well, one pair in particular… 

The young brunette in the centre of the image bore striking resemblance to senator mills, whom was captured stood behind her left shoulder. The young girl’s raven hair was perfectly styled into loose, shoulder length curls, the style giving (what Emma estimated to be) a roughly 12-year-old Regina Mills a pageant girl look.

Belle had let slip that Zelena- standing just out of the symmetry of the family unit in the print- was supposedly the child of an affair that Cora had in the early years of her marriage to Henry, and her piercing green eyes and flame red hair certainly backed up this rumour. Regina certainly _looked_ more the daughter of the senator and her husband, and Emma suddenly knew why it was Regina that was being groomed to follow in her mother’s footsteps.

Regina’s eyes however, held Emma’s attention more than anything else in the photo. The child in the portrait, though smiling politely at the camera, conveyed something in those expressive eyes... what was it? Fear? remorse? frustration? Somewhere in between all three emotions Emma deduced.

Henry mills looked like a warm and welcoming character, standing with a protective hand on both young girls’ shoulders, unlike Cora’s hand on Regina which instead looked claw-like and possessive. His warm smile also opposed the senator’s mask of indifference (verging on a scowl), and Emma decided that she was going to like him very much.

Chastising herself for being so nosey, the Blonde busied herself changing the impossibly-high-thread-count bedding and dusting all surfaces, being careful not to move a single designer perfume bottle out of place. She had a weird feeling that if anything was left out of place, the room’s occupants would know.

Opening the wardrobe to grab new towels for the bathroom, Emma stopped to admire the finery of the woman’s wardrobe. Despite being in under 5ft of snow in their present situation, Regina’s wardrobe seemed to consist solely of fine cotton; wool, and an abundance of silk… Emma wondered if the woman would be bringing a more suitable wardrobe with her for the winter season.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear some comments of the positive variety. I am, after all- a narcissist and love my ego being boosted! xx


End file.
